Gyōten Ningen Batseelor
GMA (2002)Philippines Anime TV Schedule MediacorpTV | first = 7 April 2001 | last = 30 March 2002 | episodes = 52 | episode_list = }} is an anime series created by Itaru Ueda based on the manga of the same title by Fumiaki TatesakoAnimated Divots. The anime series ran in Japan from April 7, 2001 until March 30, 2002. At the moment, the anime is known as ''Captain Fatz and the Seamorphs and is currently shown in syndication in Singapore at six in the morning on MediacorpTV. A now defunct Filipino dubbed Captain Fatz series, as it was called in the Philippines, was aired by GMA starting 16 November 2002Fiel Palileo's Anime Page. Plot The story revolves around Jan Zaru and her quest to restore peace in the world. Jan Zaru with Captain Fatz and the Seahorse's crew travel around the world to collect the peace stones and restore the balance of the elements. Characters .]] '''Seahorse's Crew *'Captain Fatz' is a pirate from the land of water. He is the gluttonous captain of the Seahorse he travels around the world with Lady Maid, Wave Knight, Tushi Warashi. He has a pet parrot. While on his travels he bumps in to Gay and was cursed and turned fat. The crew was later joined by Jan Zaru and Gorgo Machi. He currently travels with his crew to collect the peace stones to restore peace in the world and break the curse cast upon him by Gay. He is the elemental warrior of Water. Captain Fatz is skilled a swordsman and a cunning pirate. He has the ability to wield the eight peace stones. As Captain Gatz Aqua, he can use the powers of water. He can also use the powers of the other elements depending on the peace stone he wields. *Tuchi Warashi *Wave Knight *Lady Maid and Hotsei *'Jan Zaru' is a warrior from the land of light. She was tasked by the priestess of light to collect the eight peace stones to keep the balance of power in the world. During her journey to collect the stones she met Gay and was transformed to a monkey by Gay's curse. She is currently traveling with the Captain Fatz and the Seahorse's crew. Still collecting the stones and trying to restore peace in the world. She always get into a squabble with Captain Fatz. She dislikes Captain Fatz' lazy and gluttonous ways. She has a crush on Captain Gatz. She doesn't know that Captain Fatz and Captain Gatz are the same being. *'Gorgo Machi' is the younger sister of Gorgo Girl. She is a shy little girl. She met the Captain Fatz and the gang in the land of Darkness. She helped the Seahorse's crew defeat Gay's minions. She tagged along with the gang to find her sister and help search for the peace stones. Gorgo Machi changes to Gorgo Fairy when she cries. Gorgo Fairy is more mature and wears a sexier outfit. She carries a skull wand. She also now has snake hairs. Her tears can transform Jan Zaru to Jan Zaruko. She gave a vial of her tears to Jan Zaru. As Gorgo Fairy she can remove Gay's control over other beings. *Matatabi Maru *Sugisaku Antagonists *Gay *Gorgo Girl Eight Elemental Warriors *Captain Gatz Aqua *Super Jan Zaruko *Super Gorgoness *Super Otakebi Maru *Super Tuchinko *Super Idisu Saber *Super Gold Remu *a warrior of the fire tribe Peace Stones Peace Stones are discs that is used to balance the forces of nature. It allows the elemental warrior to super transform and wield its power. There are one peace stone of each of the elements below: * Light * Water * Earth * Air * Fire * Metal * Darkness * Wood Theme Songs *''Opening Theme'' :'''Let's Sail! Batseelor *''Closing Theme'' :Mahou no Kotoba by Hikaru NanaseHikaru Nanase @ Nautiljon References External links * Gyōten Ningen Batseelor Opening Theme in YouTube * Group Tac Co.,Ltd.(Japanese) * Animated Divots * World Art(Tamil) * Anime Forge(Tamil) Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Manga of 2000 ja:仰天人間バトシーラー